Cameo Characters
Guest Characters The following characters have made cameo appearances in one or more of the three films. Friends and Family |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | AJ | Insuh Yoon in PEH2 & PEH3 | AJ is the owner of the aptly named AJ's Bar & Grill, where Miles Spectre works and many other characters frequent. AJ is a quiet and laid back person, who lets few things bother him. Despite his associations with many of the involved parties of the various Game Wars, AJ manages to stay unaffiliated and uninvolved. | Employees: Miles Spectre & Claris Naka Customers: Elias Locke, Nate Valdez, Drago, Eddie Naka, & Marshall | *AJ is the only guest character to appear in more than one film of the series. *Besides playing the role of AJ in PEH1 & PEH2, Insuh was also a producer on the 1st two films and a crew member on the 3rd film. *Insuh is 1 of only 3 crew members to be involved in all 3 films. --->The other 2 being Mark Walsh & Mac Russell. AJ was originally intended to appear at Miles' funeral in the opening of PEH3, but a minor car accident made it impossible for Insuh to make the shoot. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Marshall | Brendan Murphy in PEH2 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Mrs. Spectre | Mary Anne Sautner in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Teenage Neighbors (Names Unknown) | Sridevi Dudhnath, Tiger Mackie, & Natalia Bikowski in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Mr. Hunter | Johnny Jacapraro in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |} Law Enforcement |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Detective #1 (Name Unknown) | Brendan Curran in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Detective #2 (Name Unknown) | Nicolas Merriam in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Police Chief (Name Unknown) | Jon Solomon in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Police Officer (Name Unknown) | Rich Sautner in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |} Emergency Personel |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | EMT #1 (Name Unknown) | Sridevi Dudhnath in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | EMT #2 (Name Unknown) | Mike Gressel in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Military Commander (Name Unknown) | Brendan Murphy in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Rookie Soldier (Name Unknown) | Melissa Molle in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |} TV Personalities |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Newscasters | Nora in PEH2 & PEH3 Mary Anne Sautner in PEH2 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Bill Huxtable | Dom Davis in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Theo Huxtable | Samy Badawi in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Nathan Incarnate | Mark Tyler in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Indian Dancer | unknown in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Advertiser | Noah Ellison in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |} Video Game Characters |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Kasumi, Kokoro, & Hitomi | Jennifer Baker, Nicole Enfante, & Becky Richardson in PEH1 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | UNSC Marines (Names Unknown) | Alex Nin, Nishant Alengadon, Brendan Murphy, Bryan Landes, Bryan Velzy, Mark Tyler in PEH2 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Omega Security System | Nora in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | | | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |}